Freaky Green Eyes
by writer91
Summary: Sometimes, Lily has a tough time dealing with life, like when she almost got raped at a party or how nobody likes her at school. Or when her mum vanishes......LJ
1. Im not mad

**Freaky _Green_ Eyes**

**Summary:**

**Lily mad? No way, shes just trying to keep up with her insane life, which, by the way, is falling apart piece by piece. Everybody looks at Lily as the girl who talks to birds, finishs her homework before every class is over, and the gril with a mayor crush on Sirius Black. But when Lily's mother suddenly dissapears, Lily is forced to leave Hogwarts, but it's not like anybody cares, after all she's hated by everyone.**

**Important: **

**This fanfic was inspired by one of my favorite books, Freaky Green Eyes, (read it! its good!) The title doesnt belong to me, but I like it, I hope yall like it too! And of course, Lily and James dont belong to mecries unfortunately, they belong to no other than J.K. Rowling(PURE GENIUS!)**

With out farther ado: Freaky Green Eyes!

* * *

Mad? I most certainly am not! My life is just in shambles at the moment!

School, well what can I say. Just like any other day. Except for Dumbledore, he made an annoucement. He said, and I quote:"If anybody know who's to blame for the prank outside on the lake, please speak up."

Of course I know. How can people not know! How is it that people are soo oblivious to things that are so visble. Boy, if I were headmaster, I'd expel the Marauders faster than they can say 'tea cup'. But hey! thats me, its not like anyone cares.

I got an owl from Petunia today. It was nasty, as always.

It read: _Lily,_

_Mom and dad are at it agian. It's crazy. Well that's not what I wanted to tell you. What I wanted to say was that Veron and I are getting married. Yes, its offical. We happily are! OH, how I love him! And of course, mom has told me to put you as one of the Bridemaids. So you'll have to leave your freaky school this Saturday for a fitting of a dress. _

_See ya then, Freak._

_Petunia_

I knew Petunia only mailed that off to brag. Brag that she's getting married to a man with millions of pounds, and to brag that she has over 200 or so people on the wedding list to come. She only does that because I never had a boyfriend, and because I have no friends.

No doubt that mom mailed it off. Petunia wouldn't touch an owl if her life depended on it! How I loathe her. She's the one who is nothing but pure filth, not me. If it was for her, I would be begging on the streets right now. It's not that she cares, or my father. My father only cares about his job, which is, by the way, a T.V. Anchor. Last year, he was rated the number one Anchor in ALL of England. People only know me because of my dad, and they'll probally know me more when Petunia gets married, because, no doubt, she will have the BIGGEST wedding England has seen in 100 years. Enough about them two, who cares anyways, I dont really love my family. It's not that Im a cold hard bitch or anything, but I just dont.

The only real home I have is Hogwarts, but I have no family and no friends here. Everybody stares at me funny. I do have a secert crush though. I kinda think Im to old for secert crushes. I am, after all, sixteen, but like I said:nobody here likes me, so does it matter?

Well, Im off to do some reading! I started the book: Gone With the Wind.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope yall like it! Im going to try and do James' POV about every four or five chapters. Well i hope yall likeed that! **

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Kiss my neck

Freaky Green Eyes

Chapter 2

**A/N: For the person who wanted to know if this is a Lily and James fic, yes it is. Lily just has a crush on Sirus for now...**

* * *

Boy, let me tell you. Im so feed up with everyone. What should I do. Today was okay. The only reason it was bearable was because I could think about Sirus. I thought about the way he touched me that one time. Oh, how I wish for that to happen again. I thought about him all day. He was sitting right in front of me in Transfiguration when my thoughts took over me. I was imaging that he was slowly, but ever so gently, kissing my neck...then Potter had to interupt my pleasnt thoughts when he shoved a piece of paper in front of my face. It made me very mad. I hate him soo much, it's awful that he lives right next to me, but on the bright side Sirus always comes over for the summer...

Something is wrong at home. Terribly wrong. Mum is very disturbed. She keeps sending me these very scary letters. Well, they're not scary, but they indicate that something is wrong at home. One of them said that she's spending more time the country side, rather than the city(Muggle London) were we live. Mum never stayed away from home for more than 2 days, that leaves me up to another point, she told me she's been staying there for 2 weeks max. This is bad. To bad. Im scared to go home this weekend and not find her there. I hate being home alone with Petunia. Dad's alright, he spoils me rotten, but I dont like to be spoiled.

Well, Im off to mail a letter to mum to remind her that Im going to London this weekend for a dress fitting. Hope she doesn't forget. That would be a bummer.

**James P.O.V.**

"Hey Sirus, did you see the face on Evans when I shoved that piece of paper in her face," James began he usal mocking for the day, "It was priceless."

"Hey mate, I think you've been talking about that Evans girl quite alot. Do you like her mate," Remus questioned with a look of concern in his face.

"She's hot," Sirus interupted with glee in his eyes, "To bad that was a bet when we went out,"Sirus continued with a little disappointment in his face.

"Yea, she's pretty hot, to bad she talks to birds,"James said.

"Oh, come on you guys. She's probally a nature girl. Maybe thats why she talks to birds..." Remus trailed off.

"Hey Prongise, you wanna bet," Sirus asked, determined.

"What on," James responded alomost immediately.

"Lily of course. How about you go out with Lily," James cut Sirus off before he was able to get to the fun part.

"Thats easy, how long?" James aksed joyfully. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Thats not all, you have to fuck her. And good. Then you have to take her to the Yule Ball and dump her infront of everybody and you have to scream:'You werent a good shag anyways' then leave her for another girl." Sirus finished in one breath.

"That's not hard. How much time do we have," James shrugged.

"You guys shouldnt play with her like that. Shes not a toy to be played with,"Remus said,concern growing in his voice.

"Why do you care Remus, nobody likes Lily Evans."James said matter - of - factly.

"Yes, but you dont understand, how about..."Remus was soon cut off by no other than Sirus.

"James, you have til the Yule Ball." Sirus said interupting Remus.

"How much do I get" James asked.

"120 galleons," Sirus said cheeply.

"Thats all!" James screamed, making heads turn.

"Im broke, jeez sorry," Sirus replied.

"Then I wont do it" James screamed.

"Fine, 200 galleons." Sirus said.

"Deal."

* * *

**Hope yall liked it. Well I'll try to update as soon as possible. I promise.**


	3. Bitter House

Freaky Green Eyes

Chapter 3

* * *

Well I left for home this morning, Dumboldore took me to the night bus and I got home about 3 hours ago. Of course mum isn't here. Petunia is though, she seems disturbed. I guess she's stressed about the wedding. Oh well. Dad went to go get up some Chinese food, cant wait! I was getting tried of Hogwarts food anyhow.

I've owled mum to tell her that Im home, she owled me back quickly and told me that she'll be home tonight. She still hasn't arrived. I miss her dearly. But I have no time to sit here and ponder when she'll be home. Im going to go check out a few stores around here. Maybe I'll find something to buy around in Muggle London. After all, who wants to be in a house full of bratty people anyway(excluding mum).

I've just got back from Muggle London mum still isn't home. Im scared, how about if somthing awful happend to her? Anything can happend with Voldemort rising to power. Im so scared that I was thinking a few mintues ago to go out and look for her. But dad stopped me, he said it was time to eat.

I wasn't hungry much, so I pretened to eat. I need to lose a few pounds anyways. I hope people at school dont notice if I dont eat much. Oh yea, I forgot they dont care. Niether will my family(maybe mum, but she hasn't been home lately).

Well today in Muggle London, I bought a camera that I installed outside my window. You can see the inside of James' room(next door) which will become useful when Sirus comes over for the summer!

I wonder if Petunia invited the Potters, if she did, James would come and hopefully Sirus! Im going to go ask her right now.

**James' P.O.V.**

"OY! Sirus come look at this," James jumped up on his bed making the floor shake.

"What is it that you've got in your hands mate?" Sirus replied to a happy James.

"It's and invation to our nieghbors wedding," James puffed," The eldest sister is getting married to some rich dude."

"Evans' sister?" Sirus asked curiously.

"Yep. HEY! I've got a brillant idea," James beemed.

"What is it mate, tell us," Remus appeared out of thin air(A/N ehhe)

"Well, since we're betting off on Evans, if I go to this wedding, maybe she could be my date and it would be eaiser for her to accept my invation to the Yule Ball." James finished.

"Whatever mate, why are you still playing with her feelings. I think you shou-" Remus was soon interupted by Sirus.

"Its a good idea, do you think it would work,"Sirus said, ignoring Remus' mean look.

"Yea it will work. After all, I am James Potter,"

"So are you going to the wedding mate?" Remus asked.

"Of course mate, and do you lot want to come," James answered.

"Sure, thought you never asked. When is it," Remus seemed in a lighter mood now.

" November 28th. Sounds good?"

"Yea mate, we should tell Wormtail, he's in the kitchen for a snack." Sirus interupted.

"Will do. Hey does anybody where Evans is. I haven't seen her since this moring," James asked concern taking over.

"Have no idea, oh well." Sirus finished.

* * *

Well its offical, James will be coming. Which means that Sirus will probally come too. Im leaping for joy at the moment. And mum is finally home too! I couldn't be happier. Well Im off to bed. Tomorrow I have to go to a dress fitting, bright and early.

* * *

**A/N: Well sorry it took a while to update, but I was busy with exams and such at school. I passed all of them though. :) ehhe. Well as you guys know(I hope you do) this is Lilys "diary" well not really its kind of her concious(excpet James part of course), but she does spill it out on paper, even though the story never says it. I just thought yall should know that. **

**Well please review.**

**P.S. Have you noticed how Lily always brings up James before she brings up Sirus? HMMM I wonder ehehehe.**

**P.S.S. Has anybody noticed that James, Sirus, and Remus ALL end in the letter S, but Peter doesn't. And Peter was the one who betrayed the Potters. And his name didn't end with an S. And Sirus and Remus stayed loyal to each other... HHHMMMM gets you thinking... What does 'S' stand for in these series ehhe..**


	4. Freaky

Freaky Green Eyes.

Chapter 4.

Freaky

**Again: This story belongs to me, it was inspired by Joyce Carol Oates' book Freaky Green Eyes. Of course Lily doesn't belong to me or James. Its all JKR**.

Enjoy!

* * *

I remember that day one summer. I was at party. Everything was perfect. Everything was right. Nothing to worry about. I was with my friend, Mary Jane, a muggle girl I grew up with. We were having a great time. I was offered drinks, such as beer, and what not. Of course I took it. Who wouldn't?

I thought I was the coolest girl there, two guys, around the ages of seventeen, came up to my friend, Mary Jane, and I. They were very handsome, one of them had very blond hair, and sliver eyes. The other guy, had brown hair and very blue eyes. The guy with the sliver eyes came up to me and we started talking as if we known each other for ages. The other guys was talking to Mary Jane. She seemed to be having a wonderful time, they seemed to be getting along great.

The guy I was talking to, which I found out his name was Lucius, lead me away from the loud music of theparty, to a quiet room in the back of the party house. The room smelled of cigarettes. If it was one thing I couldn't stand was the smell of cigarettes.

He started kissing my neck, he told me that I had the most beautiful green eyes he ever laid eyes on. I knew it was just a trick to get in bed with him. Of course I knew, I wasn't a fourteen year old girl for nothing, I knew all the tricks in the book.

He convoyed me to the bed at the back of the cigarette smelling room, all the while, taking my shirt off. I was pleased to feel wanted for once. I helped him take his shirt off as well, as he whispered things that girls loved to hear from guys, when a guy was trying to get them into bed.

After we were on the bed, with nothing but our undies on, he slid off my bra. I looked him in the eyes hard, and noticed that they were nothing but cold and harsh. I ignored a feeling that told that I shouldn't be doing this and let him proceed with what he was doing. He then went to take off my panties, I looked him once again in the eyes, he smiled maliciously and I knew right then that this wasn't right.

After sensing my uneasiness, he asked me in my ear,"Is this your first time?" I swallowed and replied 'yes'. I then knew that I didn't want to proceed like this. I told him to get off of me, he held me down and told me that I was to enjoy this. I started to cry. He started to laugh.

I then threw a kick and my foot landed in his groin. He stumbles off of me and is now on the floor groaning and cursing at me. I put all my clothes back on, ignoring his crying. He sees me trying to leave and holds my ankle so I can't move. Lucius then gets up and looks me in my eyes and slaps me hard across the face.

He stares at me saying, "You freak. You should see your eyes. Freaky green eyes! Your crazy!"

A wild laugh comes out of his mouth, he's holding my wrist now, I could see a mark forming into my wrist. I couldn't take it anymore. I look him hard and spit in his eyes, he yells at me and says, "You little muggle bitch. How dare you. Do you know who I am."

I know he's a wizard then. I quickly damned myself for not bringing my wand, I kick him and his rib cage and tell him that Im no muggle bitch. He seems surprised at this, I pay him no more mind and run from the room.

I run past a long corridor where I see Mary Jane kissing the guy that approched us earlier. She doesn't see me. I keep running until Im at the front door of the party house. I open it and step outside, I closed the door behind, where I can still hear the music and smell the beer of the party.

While I was running I thought about what just happened. _I almost got raped_, I thought as cars slowed down to see what the trouble was and why I was running so fast and crying at the same time.

When I finally saw my house, I ran inside and up the stairs to my room. I noticed the house was empty, which was good. I locked the door of my room and gazed at myself in my mirror. My eyes were black and runny from my eye make up and my clothes weren't even put on right. I looked at my eyes and knew that my eyes were freaky, just as Lucius said. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I climbed to my bed and rocked my self to sleep. I couldn't wait until school started again.

But for now, I was stuck. I was stuck in the muggle world for another two months. I felt alone. Thats when I became Freaky.

Freaky. Green. Eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Tell me if ya liked it. And what you didn't like. If I get lots of reviews, I'll update again in a few days.**

**Pamela.**


End file.
